L.O.G
L.O.G was considered the finest military genius of the Droid Empire who's operations from 1991-1994 would cement them as the one and only supreme commander that would be impossible to beat. Personality L.O.G has been categorized as being overconfident and obedient to his supreme command but among personal allies he was known as a laughing stock and to be the funniest member of the supreme command structure of the Droid Empire. Being seen as the father figure due to their response to seeing the Machines as his children and being led by a competent father figure. History L.O.G officially made their debut in Kid Wars: Command Journal. Developed in 1988. L.O.G was originally crafted to be an orphan figure for the parenthood development process that was becoming a common predicament among the Plutonian Colonies. In 1990, he was selected to be an invasion force Droid for the invasion of Uranus. His division of the Plutonian Guard was face to face with the Uranians and unlike a majority of the Uranian forces. L.O.Gs division was considered the "Savage Forces" due to their ability to quickly adapt to the situation on Uranus and began to use "tragic" warfare to their advantage. When the withdrawal of Plutonian Forces became known in 1991. L.O.G was originally recalled to return to his orphan family but refused saying his children "Need to learn how to be a winner" and would remain in the war strictly for combat in favor of the Empire. In 1991 with the approval of the Plutonian evacuation forces, his plan the "Plantation Rescue" led to the biggest evacuation of captured Plutonians throughout the entire war. With 20,000 being liberated from camps and hives. L.O.Gs critical thinking earned them a spot in participating in the Earth campaign, while the Earth forces would cause very little resistance to the Droid Empire. Only one campaign specifically got the entire worlds attention and that was the conflict zone of Australia where he had made the entire area into an impenetrable fortress from Space. With layers upon layers of defense over the entire sector. Any direct Kid Army intervention was all foiled until 1995. When L.O.G failed to account that Navy importance on Earth was a vital support line. Even then, from 1992-1993. He would construct to massive defense line that would universally be impenetrable by every force of the Kid Army. With the Australian, Japanese, Indonesian, and even Madagascar fronts seen as impossible to penetrate. This caught the attention of the Plutonian high command, who wanted to see L.O.Gs efforts back on Uranus where the battles there have become impossible to contain beyond orbit. Instead, L.O.G focused on using total war in order to win over Uranus but their requests were refused and would instead begin a lighting campaign to capture the northern and southern fronts. With his invention of the "Mechanical Special Division" which proved to be a devastating success and by the decree of the Royal Republic of Mars. These Droids were to only serve L.O.G who was turning the tide on Uranus almost immediately. In 1994, he was ordered to return to his family and in 1995 was invited to the Imperial Union. Where L.O.G would come face to face with Joshua,Scorpin,Gemo,Droid Commander,Gunshell Droid, and Data. Where in the meeting. L.O.G had questioned the methods of all the other supreme commanders and their efforts in the campaign. With everyone not understanding the frustration L.O.G has addressed but was given an immediate promotion in 1995, he was seen as the supreme commander of the Droid Empire. With the agreement of both parties of Marshin and Plutonian royal Families. In 1998, during the last massive offensive led by L.O.G during the conquest of Africa with a joint operation with Scorpin in his base in Chad. L.O.Gs forces were overwhelmed and he was captured. 3 weeks being held captive in Ethiopia, he was executed via-electrocution. His death had spawned the first massive success of all the Droid Imperial leaders remaining at the time known as the "Cry for L.O.G" campaign. It launched in January 1st, 1999 ( 2 months after his death ) with the entire colonial forces of the Marshin Battalion and Plutonian Royal Creed. It was seen as a "sea of ships hovering over the defeated" with a 4 way invasion into Africa. The end of the Invasion plan marked off the last major continental struggle in that region and with that came the official last joint operation led by all Droid Forces under a unified agreement. Trivia * L.O.G and Ootori are the only supreme commanders during the first galactic war to be captured and executed. * L.O.Gs respect towards the entirety of the supreme command while he was critical only hoped for successes from all of them. * The Operation in 1999s official name besides "Cry for L.O.G" was known as "Revenge of the Empire." * L.O.G is the only Droid in supreme command who has no alterations in their skin either it being damage or custom made additional contact. * L.O.G was mentioned in Cosmic Conquest as the "Force of Arms" indirectly. Category:Droid Empire Category:Villain Category:Machine Category:Character